


Slick and Curious

by Green_Sphynx



Series: Ten Years of Depravity [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Play, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Consentacles, Exhibitionism, M/M, Mission Fic, Other, Sounding, Tentacle Plant Alien Construct Thingy, Tentacle Sex, or as much as it's exhibitionism to put up a show for your boyfriends, referenced Dom Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx
Summary: The researchers implored them to please not harm the Cuscuta and let it explore as much as they were comfortable to let it, but remember they could make it stop any time.So when Lance saw it slither under the door of the room he was sharing with Shiro and Keith… he made absolutely no move to stop it. He just grinned and finished kicking off his flight suit so he could lean back, wordlessly inviting the creature over to come explore him in all his near naked glory.For science, of course.
Relationships: Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Ten Years of Depravity [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1741198
Comments: 2
Kudos: 255





	Slick and Curious

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Slick and affectionate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6922006) by [Green_Sphynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Sphynx/pseuds/Green_Sphynx). 



> Based on a fic I wrote on a kinkmeme prompt in 2016, but as a present for someone who was not the OP, and whelp, despite the whole tentacle sex thing I had never expected a fic without a (main) ship would end up one of my most loved ones. The giftee also had art commissioned based on the fic, making it the only fic I ever received art on that was not agreed on upfront for an exchange or collab. I would link it but twas nsfw and on Tumblr so alas, all I have is an illegal download and no way to credit the artist so the world will sadly have to do without seeing it with its fic.

When the researchers had brought them to the rooms that the paladins would be staying in during their visit of several quintants, they had immediately warned them not to be surprised by the Cuscuta if it came sneaking in. It would not harm them and was merely curious.

Most of them had been too taken off guard by the announcement that a tentacle creature might sneak into their bedrooms without warning, but Pidge was always a quick thinker and didn't waste time asking about what and why and  _ how come- _

So the researchers happily explained, much like they had happily explained and debated almost everything and anything ever since the paladins arrived, more than eager to show off their projects and findings and have clever outside opinions from them in return - although it was mostly Pidge engaging them, as the others rarely knew what they were even explaining.

Lance had understood this one though, and he was more than intrigued.

The researchers in this large facility were from all over the universe, all different species with different body types and chemical make-up, so it was not uncommon for them to be working with materials that turned out to be toxic to one species or another. To keep their scientists from getting hurt like this, they developed a construct that was somewhere between plant and pet, a creature consisting solely of tentacle-like vines without a main body to it, each of its many tentacles agile and dexterous, some slippery and slimy and others rough and knobby or even prickly.

The creatures were developed each with a specific aim of chemical resilience - some were made to handle acidic metals, some for strong oxidising minerals, and some, one in particular, was specifically made for materials with a high water content. And the latter was basically  _ exactly _ what the human body was.

Now these creatures had turned out incredibly curious and exploring, but not particularly intelligent beyond basic commands to steer them. They also turned out to be pretty emotionally driven, so it had been decided that they were not to be locked away in containers awaiting their usage, but they were allowed to roam the facility freely. When a material they were made to handle was brought into the facility, they usually appeared in a matter of vargas to curiously examine it.

Hence the warning, for the one Cuscuta that was made for water-rich materials had not shown up yet and was certain to do so before the night was over. It would touch and explore their bodies if they allowed it, but a small push - nothing forceful - was all they'd need to do to make it stop touching. 

The researchers implored them to please not harm the Cuscuta and let it explore as much as they were comfortable to let it, but remember they could make it stop any time.

So when Lance saw it slither under the door of the room he was sharing with Shiro and Keith … he made absolutely no move to stop it. He just grinned and finished kicking off his flight suit so he could lean back, wordlessly inviting the creature over to come explore him in all his near naked glory.

For science, of course.

It first reached his foot - obviously - and that little was more than enough to get the creature curious. A first thin tendril slipped around Lance's foot, exploring the shape of it - the curve of the hollow of his foot, the roughness of the heel, the details of his toes.

A thicker tentacle was already climbing his ankle when the tendril on his foot became too ticklish, making Lance shiver and tremble and giggle, and finally reflexively kick out without meaning to.

The tendrils and the thicker tentacle all immediately drew back, hovering a hand width away from Lance with a small, seemingly nervous quiver, apparently waiting for Lance to completely dismiss it or redirect it.

_ Oh, it was just too precious for a tentacle creature to get dirty with. _

Lance quickly reached down to tug at a few tendrils with his fingers, guiding them up to his lower leg and leaving them there with a suggestive upwards movement, hoping it would realise that it was welcome to climb higher in its explorations.

It took only a moment of hesitation before it figured it was welcome to feel up some more of that what it was made to intrigued by, and the tendrils and then thicker vines returned to wrap around Lance's leg.

They trailed up slowly, carefully, as if expecting something that may startle or stop them any second, but Lance let it - oh you  _ bet _ he let it. It was a bit ticklish, sure, but it was also pleasant caresses and at least one of his boyfriends across the room was taking notice of Lance's new company. And Shiro's eyes were all but  _ glued _ to him as the Cuscuta explored higher, further, touching and sliding and rubbing all the way up Lance's leg.

At some point the Cuscuta brought in another tentacle to rub a slick substance all over its counterparts, lubricating its slide and press up Lance's otherwise dry skin. The tentacle didn't seem to have much more purpose than producing slick, never actually joining into the exploration of Lance's skin and shapes, but it  _ did _ seem to start up a slick production in the previously dry tendrils that were all but scouting up Lance's leg.

It made for a pretty pleasant change, something Lance wouldn't dream to protest against. The Cuscuta could explore all it liked like this, because it was  _ nice. _

And it got even nicer when it found changes, really. The tendrils seems most excited by the line of Lance's thong, tracing the seam of the cotton and retracing again to experience the difference in heat and dampness between where it stretched over Lance's hip or his balls. They all but quivered at finding the spot where Lance's thighs almost met - he was spreading them for access and sexiness initially, but closing them made the Cuscuta react so  _ adorably _ delighted at its discovery - and even more so at the yet another new _ texture  _ of Lance's happy trail starting mid-front of the thong.

Mostly though, it required patience. Lance wasn't the best at patience, even if Shiro had been training him by making him wait and stop and  _ long _ for the good stuff giving just sweet caressing and loving against his skin that worked to excite him and make him feel appreciated, but not meant to actually get him off.

The Cuscuta was much like Shiro in that - although, to be fair, Lance was aware that the Cuscuta's intentions weren't  _ actually _ sexual. It wanted to know everything and anything about this creature it found that was made just like the substances it was made to handle for the researchers in this facility, and that may include the sexual parts, but it wasn't  _ aimed _ at those.

It made Lance feel like a pervert for getting off on this.

But honestly, what could he do? When tendrils were not only teasing at the hem of his thong, but also just happening across a nipple, most intrigued by the texture and shape and how it changed when the tendrils flicked across it, the bud peaking up hard under the curious attentions.

Lance reached down to hook a thumb under the front of his underwear, pulling it up just so the Cuscuta would know there was a way  _ in _ and would hopefully take it, hopefully explore that area that was initially hidden-

-and it didn't disappoint.

One of the thicker vines slid down the middle, creating space between the thin cotton and the hot, damp flesh for the tendrils to slither in and explore. There were more wrapping around Lance's dick than he could count hidden under the fabric long before the tentacle found the other end of Lance's thong, pulling the elastic around his hips back from the middle of his spine to let more tendrils in from all sides.

More tendrils that quickly found the thong didn't really cover all that much of Lance as it had probably anticipated from its travel up his front, and the tendrils were more than eager to find and touch and pet, and be joined by more of the thicker, slicker vines.

By the time one found Lance's hole he was all wrapped up in them, his arms held away from his torso and his mouth just opening to the first, almost hesitant touch. The grip of the thicker tentacles on his legs was quite secure by now, slightly lifting Lance from the bed altogether for the best reach around him.

Fuck, this was everything he had hoped and then some.

Lance moaned at a press to the furl of muscle of his hole, the instinctive clench really not worth all that much after all the stretching training Keith - and Shiro even more - had put it through. The Cuscuta barely hesitated a tick before it seemed to realise the clenching spasms were  _ not, _ in fact, a warning to stay out, but an  _ invitation _ to come in.

And fuck, _oh_ _quiznakking fuck,_ Lance had _never_ felt anything like this, like the slow press of a thicker, slick tentacle into his anus like it was an open door, and he _loved it so, so much._

"You're a  _ pervert, _ Shiro."

Keith's voice couldn't have sounded more judging, more disapproving, if he tried. And yet, it sounded beyond and unbearably aroused - because when was Keith's bitching ever not just the pot calling the kettle black?

And yet Shiro didn't even respond beyond a shortly stuttered and quickly abandoned "I-I-", nothing to deny that he was  _ absolutely _ a pervert (as Lance and Keith knew all too well) and nothing to save his position as their dominant.

Nothing.

Just pure, unadulterated lust at the sight of Lance wrapped up in vines exploring him, rubbing his nipples and penetrating his arse and mouth while slowly spreading his limbs to where they would not be able to hinder the Cuscuta's curiosity.

Oh man, but if that wasn't the Shiro Lance had fallen head over heels in love with.

Just Keith left to impress, it seemed.

But the Cuscuta had no worries about impressing anyone, happily preoccupied with what it had found -  _ Lance. _

Whatever vine was pressing into his arse, it was more than slick with the slimy substance some of the vines were secreting, but it also had texture unlike the others. It felt rougher and smoother all at once, the slide  _ perfect _ against Lance's insides but at the same time dragging most pleasurably against his rim.

He let out a loud keen of need to the feeling, which was promptly echoed by soft groans from both Shiro and Keith.

Lance licked at the tendrils exploring his face to try tempt them into his mouth, but his attempt was cut short by the curl of a thick vine over his cock, the knobby side of it rolling over the head and coaxing out a thick spurt of precum, leaving Lance shuddering and with his jaw dropped for a moan. No teasing the Cuscuta, fine.

The vine on his cock must have been pretty sensitive, because several small tendrils promptly rose up to prod and explore his foreskin, the texture of his cockhead and particularly the slit that was still steadily leaking under the attentions.

Lance's breath caught in anticipation and maybe, just maybe, a tiny bit of dread. He had never actually tried putting something in  _ there _ before, but the Cuscuta couldn't know that.

The soulful cursing from his boyfriends went unheard as Lance stared at the thin tendril tracing the outline of his slit, and then he breathed in deep to make himself relax instead of tense up.

The Cuscuta had not hurt him yet and had been very quick to recoil when Lance reacted negatively to anything, so if anyone - or anything, in this case - could be trusted to try out this new thing with him, it was the researcher tentacle plant.

That said, the tendril slithered in right at the same time as a thick tentacle joined the vine in his arse, putting pressure on his prostate with a slick  _ bump,  _ and Lance was coming all over himself and the Cuscuta with a hoarse cry of pleasure.

The Cuscuta drew back all of its penetrating vines and tendrils and loosened the grip on Lance's body while he shook and shuddered through his pleasure, giving him plenty of time to come back to himself and decide whether to reject or encourage the Cuscuta's further exploration. It took him a few minutes to catch his breath, so he was happy with the reprieve.

He was even happier with the reprieve when he opened his eyes and found vines from the Cuscuta wrapped up Shiro's legs all the way to his crotch already, sneaking into his pants from all sides while his face was redder than Lance had ever seen it.

Keith's face  _ matched _ and he looked more than embarrassed to be caught staring when his eyes drifted back to Lance.

Lance offered a lazy smirk and relaxed back into the tentacles cradling him, ready to enjoy the show being set up before him. The Cuscuta took the relaxation as permission and came back with the slick, exploring tendrils to find Lance's holes again.

"You're  _ both _ perverts," Keith insisted, before shoving his hand into his pants and jacking off furiously.

_ And Lance wins again. _


End file.
